Mystery Valentine
by Rose Duchess
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Ash gets a Valentine gift from someone he knows but does he know who it is from? If he does, will he accept or reject it? Advanceshipping. Some IrisxCilan and PikachuxGlaceon


**This is just a one-shot I had made for today.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon or the characters except Rebecca.**

**This story is different from my current one that I'm working on. So it is no way similar except for my OC.**

**Mystery Valentine**

It was an ordinary day for our young travelers as they were on their way to Driftveil City for Ash to earn his fifth gym badge. They were currently resting at a Pokémon Center and they were waiting for their Pokémon to be looked after. Ash was eating lunch and he was gulping down a lot of food as usual. But what he doesn't know is that he is in for a big surprise.

"You know, you're going to get sick if you keep eating like that," Iris scolded Ash.

He gulped some more food down before saying, "I'll be okay and besides, it's only my third helping."

Iris face palmed and sighed, "What a little kid."

"Well Iris, you know how Ash is with food, he has a very healthy appetite,"

Cilan added his opinion.

Ash continued eating until he felt someone tap his shoulder, "Hello, are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash looked up, swallowed his food, and replied "Yes, that's me."

The person who asked his name was a girl of about in her early twenties. She had brown-auburn hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a red top, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and had a brown belt with five poké balls on a tan belt. She was wearing a poké ball attached to a magnet as a necklace.

"I'm Rebecca, and I came from Professor Juniper's lab to deliver something to you," she explained while holding a package.

"A delivery for me? Is it from Professor Juniper?" Ash asked curious about the package.

"No, she only asked me to deliver it because she received it from someone else. She wouldn't tell me who because that person wanted it to be anonymous. All she told me was that you'll figure it out. I guess she meant that you might know whom it is from," She answered.

Iris and Cilan watched as Rebecca handed over the package to Ash who was just wondering in his mind who it could be from. "Thank you, and tell Professor Juniper thanks too," Ash said.

"No problem, and by the way, have a Happy Valentine's Day," with that she left the Pokémon Center making all three realize what day it was.

"It's already Valentine's Day!? I didn't even realize it," Iris exclaimed.

"I have to go and get something taken care of, I'll see you guys later!" Iris was already running out the door and into town.

Cilan and Ash looked on as she ran out and then Cilan asked, "What do you think it is in the package, Ash?"

Ash shrugged, "I don't know, I don't even know it is from. But I guess I'll never know if I don't open it."

He unwrapped the package carefully and when the paper was off, he was surprised to see that it was a heart-shaped box meant to hold chocolate. He saw a note taped to the front of it, took it off and began to read it…

To Ash,

This Valentine's Day chocolate is from me and I hope you got it in time. I would have given it to you in person but I was afraid of what you say. Even though I knew you would accept the chocolate no matter what, I was afraid of what you would think when I would tell you something important. The thing I want you know is that I love you. I always have ever since we first met and I always will. Please promise that no matter what you will still be my friend even though I told you this. I won't reveal who I am because if you get the hint I have hidden within this package, you'll know who I am.

Love, your Mystery Valentine

Ash was stunned; he didn't even know that someone he knew loved him. The problem is; how can he answer to this girl, if he didn't know who it was? Also, how can he accept it if it isn't from the one he truly loves? There is a secret love that he has always held in his heart, and his secret love is none other than May. The Pokémon Coordinator whom he held in high regard and he never told her this.

Cilan interrupted his train of thought by asking, "Is that a Valentine's Day gift?"

"Yeah, though she didn't write her name and I can't recognize the handwriting. She told me in the note she loved me and if I understand a hint that she left, I might know who it is," Ash replied.

But then he started out saying with a worried voice, "But how do I answer her if it is not from the girl I want it to be?"

Cilan was surprised; he didn't know that Ash had someone that he cared for more than anything but he couldn't be too sure if that was the case, so he asked, "Ash, are you in love with someone?"

Ash started to blush a bright red and he tried to cover his face with his hat, but he answered truthfully, "Yes, I am."

"Really? Who is she?" Cilan asked excitedly

Ash was still embarrassed but he answered, "You don't know her, her name is May, she is a Pokémon Coordinator that I met in the Hoenn region."

"How long have you loved her?" Cilan asked curiously.

"For awhile, ever since we traveled together. Believe me, I wanted to tell her when she had to leave to go back to Hoenn from Kanto. I just never found the courage to tell her because I didn't want her to leave. But she wanted to keep competing, so I only wished her luck and a safe journey. I have been in love with her then, and I still love her now," he let out a sigh at the end of his explanation.

Cilan listened with understanding and voiced his opinion, "I think that was a sweet story with just a dash of bitter at the end. Then again Ash, you may not know who it's from, but that doesn't mean it couldn't be from May. I think you'll be able to figure it out if you just think it over. If it is not from May, then you can try to let that girl know that you love someone else. If it is, then she might feel the same way."

Ash listened with great attention and feeling encouraged, "Thanks, Cilan. I think I just need some time to think it over."

"Sure, I'll leave you to your thoughts," Cilan said as Ash left to go to their room with Pikachu following him.

In the room, he was staring at the box wondering, "_I wonder what kind of hint did she mean_?" He didn't have a clue, what the hint could be; there wasn't anything he could follow in the note except that it is within the package.

Then he asked Pikachu, "Do you think that she meant in the box with the chocolate?"

"Pikachu, pika pikachu pika, (I don't know, but open it and see if there is.)" he said encouragingly.

"Okay, let's see what it is," Ash replied while lifting the top off of it. When he did, his eyes lit up and had a wide smile on his face. Pikachu looked in it too and smiled as big as his trainer's.

It was a big piece of chocolate of the same size as the box, and it was heart-shaped. Though they didn't smile because of the size of it, it what was on the chocolate that made them smile. On the chocolate, there was an engraving of a Glaceon on the front of it, with the writing that said "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Buddy, I think I know who this is from," Ash said with happiness. "And I know just what to give her too." He just set out of the room, walked out the door passing Iris and went into town.

Iris watched as he went out asking Cilan as she came in, "Where is Ash going?"

Cilan answered, "I think he just had something he needed to do. Where have you been? You just ran out of here with out telling us what you ere doing."

"Well, I just needed to get something," Iris explained while suddenly getting nervous.

Axew popped out of Iris' hair with a small heart-shaped box and whispered to Iris "Axew ax axew."

She took the box, went up to Cilan and said to him with a blush on her face, "H..Happy Valentine's Day, Cilan."

Cilan was blushing as well but then smiled warmly as he accepted the box and replied, "Thank you, Iris. Happy Valentine's Day."

He pulled a daisy from inside his jacket and handed it to her. She was surprised but delighted as she accepted it. "Thanks, Cilan." Then they sat down and shared the chocolates with Axew.

Ash finally came back with a small box in his hands and he went straight to the videophones and called Professor Juniper. After a few seconds, the professor's face up on screen, "Oh Ash, did you get the package my assistant had for you?"

"Yes I did, and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Ash asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Professor Juniper asked but she had a feeling of what he was going to ask.

"Can you send this gift to the person who gave you the package?" Ash asked while holding up the package so she could see.

She smiled, "It would be a pleasure, you can just send this back with Rebecca, she said she was staying the night there."

"Thank you Professor, it means a lot," Ash replied happily.

"Well I'll talk with you soon, bye." Professor Juniper then hung up.

"I hope she likes this," he said to Pikachu.

"Pika pikachu, pikapi, (She'll love it, Ash)" Pikachu replied enthusiastically.

A few days later, somewhere in the Sinnoh region…

May was just wondering to herself, "I hope he got my gift and understood my hint."

Glaceon was out of her pokéball and she was trying to assure her while nuzzling her cheek, "Glace glaceon, (I'm sure he did)"

May was in the dining hall having lunch when a girl came in through the doors and asked, "Excuse me, are you May?"

May answered, "Yes, I'm May. Why?"

"I'm Rebecca, and I have a package for you from Ash Ketchum," she explained as she was holding a small wrapped box.

"From Ash, really?" May asked with anticipation.

"Yes, he also asked me to tell you that he hopes you like it," she said cheerfully, handing May the package.

"Thank you," May simply said as Rebecca replied, "Your welcome. Well, I have another errand to do, so I better get going. Bye."

Rebecca left with May and Glaceon staring at the package, "Well, I won't know what it is unless I open it."

She unwrapped the package and she found that it was black case. She opened the case and was stunned by what was inside. Lying on a cushion was a Glaceon-shaped pendant with a silver chain. Along with the pendant was a collar that matched the necklace with blue gems on it.

"Wow, these are beautiful," May was in awe until she notices a note under the cushion. She took it out and started reading…

Hi May,

I figured out that you sent me the Valentine's Day chocolate. I was worried that it may have been someone else. You don't know how happy this gift made me because it was from you. I wanted to get you something nice, so I hope you and Glaceon like them. Pikachu picked the collar out for Glaceon. May, I couldn't tell this before because I was afraid, but I can tell you now. May, I love you too. I hope you like my gift and I hope we can see each other soon.

Love, Ash

May was ecstatic; she was worried that he might not feel the same way but that doubt was gone. She took the necklace, put it on and looked at it with admiration. She took the collar and put it on Glaceon saying, "Pikachu picked it out for you. Do you like it?"

Glaceon exclaimed happily while blushing, "Glace glaceon! (I love it!)"

May giggled, as her friend was happy about the gift. She looked out the window, took out her ribbon half and whispered to herself, "I hope I can see you again soon Ash, please wait for me. I love you"

Unknown to her, Ash was doing the same thing. Looking up at the night sky, he had his half of the ribbon in his hand and said quietly "I will see you soon, May. I'll wait as long as it takes. I'll always love you."

They were both a part of each other and no matter what the distance, they'll always have a part of the other's heart forever.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little story. Please review.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
